


Yellow Bug Joyride

by Samg08



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Discipline, Family, Marijuana, Non-Sexual, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samg08/pseuds/Samg08
Summary: Robin: “And one night I just had enough. I hot-wired the Sheriff’s yellow bug. I stole it. I would have hit New York by morning if she hadn’t caught me. But for eight glorious minutes it was just me and that bug and the wide open road.“Story contains spanking of Robin by the sheriff.Read the tags or dont read!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted while writing another story to do this short story about Robin when she stole Emma’s car for eight minutes. This moment was mentioned by Robin in season 7. I know what you are going to say, season 7 was not the same show. And you would be right. I did not give it a shot for some time but if you haven’t and you are a fan, WATCH IT! Read the tags; and if you do not like, do not read!  
> I did take some liberties to add something else to the story that was not mentioned. I can do that bc I do not own these characters! Just doing this for fun and thought the persona of cursed Robin would be a stoner haha. My version also has Emma and Regina end up together and are married so Robin had always viewed Emma as her other Aunt.
> 
> Will contain spanking of a younger woman by the Sheriff. 
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Reading.  
> -Samantha

Robin was tired of her mother’s constant hovering and she wanted more than anything to be free! She was taking a walk down Main St. after another fight with her mother and was trying to clear her head. The 19 year old just wanted to be able to live the life she wanted and not answer to her mother, she was 19 years old for Christ sakes...  
In an effort to clear her head, Robin pulled out the joint that she took with her when she left the house. Robin lit the joint and began smoking it on her walk around Storybrooke. 

When she saw Emma’s car sitting there something just clicked. She was going to just borrow it and go and have some fun. She had learned how to hot-wire a car before and wanted to put her skills to the test, the sheriff wouldn’t mind. She of course would return it at some point. Hell, Emma told her the story of how she got the car once and Robin was sure that Emma would be impressed with the her for skills, right?! Holding the joint between her lips she tried to get the door open.

Robin got the door unlocked without being detected and felt proud, if her mother could see her now! ‘Okay Robin, focus!’ She said to herself as she got into the car driver seat. She made sure to leave the door open while she sat and finished smoking not to get the scent too much in Emma’s car. Then she played around with the controls and eventually got the car to start. Robin started cruising down Main St. and was heading towards the town line. There were not too many people out at that hour and she still couldn’t believe how easy that was to do. With no curse left at the town line she crossed it with no issue and continued driving turning the music loud and singing along. 

What Robin did not realize was that Emma installed a magical LoJack after Henry took her keys and almost decided to drive to the bus station that one time when he was cursed. Emma was so scared after she yelled at him that he could have done that she had Regina help her install something that would silently alert her when the car was in use. Emma got the alert while on patrol on the other side of town. As soon as she saw the alert she wondered what could be happening to her bug and drove towards the location the alert told her it was going. Whoever had the car seemed to be going pretty fast and Emma was not able to catch up so easily. 

Robin was enjoying the few minutes of freedom she had going down the road leading out of Storybrooke when all of a sudden the car was mid-air and she had no control of what was happening. Robin imagined that her mother somehow found her because of the magic but she could not figure out how. Then Robin saw the figure on the side of the road and her heart sank.

***

When trying to catch up to her car in the patrol vehicle was not working Emma opted for a more magical way to catch this thief. Emma got out of the patrol car and poofed herself onto the road leading from Storybrooke a safe distance from the location that the bug was coming from. With a burst of white light shooting out of her hands the car stopped and was lifted off the ground safely. As Emma started walking towards the car she was able to see who exactly was seated in the drivers seat. Her rebellious niece was sitting there staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights. 

As she approached the door Emma yelled, “Robin, what has gotten into you!”

Robin unsure what to say stammered, “Auntie Emma, uh, um hi.”

Emma crossing her arms authoritatively said, “Don’t you Auntie me, get out of the car right now young lady!” Robin exited the vehicle and stood outside staring at her shoes not wanting to look her Aunt in the eyes. 

As soon as the door opened Emma caught the scent that Robin so desperately tried to hide when she was finishing off the joint before driving away. Emma’s eyes went wide and she said to her wayward niece, “That better not be what I think it smells like Robin! First of all you are driving and second you are driving MY car for that matter. What made you think that smoking weed and driving, correction, stealing my car was a good idea!”

Robin started to answer, “I... Uh -“ But was stopped by a hand in front of her face and Emma saying, “No, forget it. Get in the car. You are coming home with me and we are going to have a chat about what happened tonight.”

Robin stood frozen in her place too scared of moving. “I will count to three if you cannot get back into the car!” Emma said firmly. With that threat Robin made her way into the passenger seat and they drove to Emma’s silently. Robin had no idea what would happen when they got there. Still high from smoking she was nervous and now hungry and scared of what her Aunt was going to do. It wasn’t that she was scared of her Aunt, it was more that she was scared to be in trouble with her because she had never been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write a short story about the joyride that Robin mentioned she took in the Sheriff’s bug! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, no spanking just yet but more questioning and lecturing by Emma while she figures out what to do with her niece. I enjoy more plot with my spanking scenes haha. Promise the last chapter Robin actually get spanked. 
> 
> Read the tags! Don’t like, Don’t read!  
> Thanks!

When Emma and Robin exited the bug and went into the house Emma directed her niece to take a seat on the couch. Regina was not home at the moment so Emma and Robin had the house to themselves. Emma was pacing in the other room because she was disappointed in Robin but also torn about what to do. She was the sheriff after all and her niece was just found in a stole car after smoking marijuana. She did not want to bring the law into it but Robin needed to understand the severity of her actions. After Emma calmed down and gathered herself she went back to the living room. She walked towards the couch and stood leaning against the chair near the couch Robin was seat on. Emma cross her arms in front of her and began confronting her niece. 

“Robin, do you have any idea how much dangerous the stunt you pulled tonight was?” Emma asked. 

Robin feeling brave asked, “How did you even know to find me?”

Emma scoffs, “That is not important right now young lady. What is important is that you be honest with me and answer my questions. It would be good of you to remember that I am the sheriff and could have brought you into the station after finding you.”

Robin’s eyes go wide and she says, “No please Aunt Emma, don’t do that.”

“Relax sweetie, I am not going to but I want you to remember that if I was not the sheriff and you were caught you would be having a very different kind of night,’’ Emma responded. 

“I know, I really am sorry!” Robin pleaded. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I was mad at my mom and walking down the street and had the joint with me. I needed to clear my head and then I saw your car. I was trying to not get the smell in there from it and kept the door open, real good that got me, do you have any chicken nuggets?” She ended with while looking towards the kitchen to get up. 

“Oh no you don’t you little stoner, you are not getting chicken nuggets right now. After we finish talking I will get you some dinner, you can stay over and talk to your mom in the morning,” Emma said to her high niece. “Now, I am not your mother so I can’t tell you to stay away from drugs but I sure as hell can tell you that you shouldn't be doing them and then getting behind the wheel of a car! Especially a car you stole. Where did you even learn how to do that?”

“I practiced unlocking the doors with my moms car late at night when no one could see me and I watched a few videos on how to hot-wire a car and wanted to try,” Robin responds looking down at the floor unable to make eye contact with her Aunt. 

“How long have you been smoking? And be honest,” Emma asked softly.

Robin answered, ““Well.. Uh, I’ve been smoking about a year now maybe... Ugh, but you can’t tell me that you didn’t try it when you were younger?” Robin said with a slight smile. 

Emma looked at her niece, “This is not about me now.”

“That wasn’t a no...” Robin whispered under her breath. By the look Emma gave her after it came out of her mouth it wasn’t as quiet as she thought.

“Enough! Go upstairs and wait in my bedroom. And you better be there when I come up. I need a minute to think.”Emma stated. To be honest she needed a few minutes and to call Regina because she never really took the disciplinarian role in her niece’s life and she was worried. Emma wasn’t sure if she should just tell her mother or have Regina deal with it as her actual Aunt, or not give her special treatment and follow the law. Emma knew she was just as much her Aunt as Regina so that option was out but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t call her wife for some advice on dealing with the teenager. After all, it should be Emma to punish her she did take her car...


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking of a young woman by Emma!  
> Read the tags. Dont like, dont read!

Emma dialed the phone, “Hi Regina, do you have a minute to talk?”

Regina hearing the unsureness in her wife’s voice responded, “Of course, Emma. What’s going on?”

Emma started, “Well, your niece decided to hot-wire my bug and take it on a joyride after smoking a joint...”

Regina was silent for a second and couldn’t believe what Emma just told her. Robin sure had her moments but this was a big one. “That little trouble maker, wow. That is a lot, even for her. I know my sister has her hands full with her but I cannot believe this all,” Regina responded. 

“I know... That’s why I’m calling. I caught her because of that LoJack system you helped me put on the car and then I smelt the pot and brought her home.” Emma stated. 

“Wait, so where is she now?” Regina asked.

“Upstairs in our bedroom. I couldn’t bring her into the station even after all she did. I also didn’t want to call Zelena right away. She is 19 after all...” Emma said. 

Regina understood Emma’s response to what happened and she was glad that she wasn’t going to be bringing her into the station. “So what are you going to do?” Regina asked. 

“Ugh, that’s why I’m calling you. I am at a loss! I am not her parent and I am barely her Aunt,” Emma said when Regina stopped her. 

“Do not do that, you are just as much her Aunt as I am. I think you were right to bring her home and I am grateful she does not have to go to the station. She is 19 and if she wants to be treated like the adult she claims she is to her mother then she could deal with the consequences,” Regina exclaimed. 

“See, why couldn’t you have just found her. You are so much better at this - stuff,” Emma said remembering that one time that Regina caught her and Ruby partaking in a ‘joint’ venture of their own... A few months ago Regina had been looking for Emma all afternoon with no response. She later found out Granny had been doing the same for Ruby with little success. When Regina found out that they both called out of work and got others to cover for them after deciding to get high, she took matters literally into her own hands. Regina spanked the two young women for their irresponsible actions. 

“It isn’t as fun when the shoe is on the other foot now is it? Or should I say the glove on the other hand?” Regina teased. “You are an adult and by her age, so is Robin, she did the crime so now it’s on you to have her own up to it. As much as I don’t like the idea of keeping secrets from Zelena I think that if you handle it it should be the end of it afterwards.”

“No it isn’t fun... I like being the fun Aunt.” Emma joked. 

Regina scoffed, “Hey, we both are the fun Aunts!”

“I know, I’m just kidding. But seriously I can’t leave her up there much longer but I wanted to get some moral support from you before going in. I’ve never spanked anyone before. Did her mom ever do it to her growing up?” Emma asked.

“Oh you bet she did. That little spit fire has almost as much fight as you do in her, gave my sister a run for her money as she was growing up.” Regina answered. 

“Ugh, okay. She is going to have to somewhat accept it though but if she doesn’t I am going to tell her that her mom is going to have to be involved then so I imagine she’ll do the adult thing and get it over with by me.” Emma stated. 

“Aw sweetie, see you can be the adult sometimes,” Regina said giggling. 

“Okay, I need to go deal with our trouble making niece. When will you be home?” Emma stated. 

Regina looked at the clock, “Now for a little while.”

Emma responded, “Okay, we’ll see you later. She wanted chicken nuggets when I was attempting to lecture her before so I’ll figure out dinner and leave some for you if you aren’t back in time. Love you.”

“Thanks. Love you too, see you later,” Regina said and with that they hung up. 

Emma looked up towards the stairs and figured it was time to go and deal with Robin.  
Emma knocked softly as she opened the door to her bedroom. She found Robin sitting with her legs crossed under her, elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. Emma decided to stand to leaned up against the dresser to try and show that she was the alpha in the situation. 

“So wanna tell me what you’ve been able to think about while you waited up here? Anything you want to add to our conversation from the living room?” Emma started.

Robin nervously played with her fingers in her lap to distract herself, “I’m sorry, I really am. And not just because I got caught; I never should have broken into your car and I shouldn’t have driven it. The smoking, well I can’t exactly say I am sorry for smoking because it helps me relax and unwind but I am sorry that I did it and then drove your car where anything could have happened to it.”

“Where anything could have happened to you too Robin,” Emma corrected. “What you did was so dangerous and irresponsible. I get that your mom is not the easiest to get along with and she sometimes is overbearing but that doesnt mean you can be this reckless.” Emma hitting her stride in the lecture. 

Robin looking at her disappointed Aunt and taking in the words made her feel even worse about what she did. “I know you are doing me a huge favor by now taking me to the station so thanks for that,” Robin said quietly. Emma thought to herself that Robin might take back that thank you in a little while. 

“That is right but you might not be thanking me in the same way soon young lady,” Emma said as she went to join her niece on the bed. “Why did you feel the need to learn how to break into cars and for that matter hot-wire them?”

Robin huffed, “Because it was something to do... I know that it is a terrible answer but it’s all I got. It was stupid and I really am sorry!! I am working hard in school, I am living at home, I work at the animal shelter, and I just needed something to do.”

Emma felt for the kid, she really did. “I know it’s tough sweetheart, but we still need to handle what happened tonight. Have you thought about living at school or somewhere else? Maybe with the space to get away from your mom for a bit you could live here. With that being said, it isn’t an decided invitation and decision. It is going to include your Aunt Regina and your mother. But that will be a conversation for another day.”

“I think that could be good for me being here maybe. I would like to talk about it later on,” Robin said. 

“Okay, let Regina and I talk about it later. Now back to tonight; so I know you want to be treated like an adult so I am going to let you decide. I can either call your mother right now since the station is out of the equation or you let me handle it and I spank you right here and we can have dinner and it’ll all be behind us.” She saw her niece look shocked at the statement. “Now before you go on and say how am I telling you to be the adult and then go and spank you it is about you accepting what you did and moving forward to do better from now on.” Emma finished picking Robin’s chin up to look her in the eye. 

Robin felt much smaller and younger than her actual age and taking in all that Emma just said to her she wanted the guilt to go away and she wanted to pay for her mistakes. She really prefer Emma dealing with it than going to her mother. Emma saw the internal struggle Robin was having inside her head. “So, what are you thinking?” 

“Fine, you can spank me.” Robin couldn’t believe she answered. 

“Alright, come on,” Emma said softly. Emma tugged at Robin’s arm and pulled the blond over her thighs. Robin put her head in the bend of her arms. Emma left her leggings up for the time being. She put her hand on the lower of Robin’s back as she stated, “Now we have talked a lot tonight but I want to hear from you one more time why you are over my lap right now.”

Robin sniffled and said, “I acted recklessly and I broke into your car and stole it. I got behind the wheel after smoking pot and anything could have happened to the car, or someone else on the rode because of it, or to me because of my actions.”

Emma smiled at her niece’s confession because it really did seem that she understood what she did was wrong. That did not mean Emma wasn’t going to go through with the spanking. “Good girl. Now this is going to be hard but I expect you to stay in position as best you can and do not reach back, understood?”

“Yes...” Robin said quietly, almost inaudible. “I did not hear you young lady,” Emma responded moving her hand from the lower back to her bottom. 

“Yes, Aunt Emma. I understand.” Robins answered.

With that Emma began spanking her niece going between both cheeks of her backside with her palm. She only planned on using her hand with her niece tonight. Robin squirmed and the directive to stay in position was really, really hard to follow even just at the beginning. “Ow, please I am so sorry. I won’t do it again. I swear. Not your car or any car, ever!”

Emma responded, “Oh that better be true,” as she began spanking a bit harder as she continued. “If you need something better to do or time away you come to your family and talk about what is going on. You ask for help, you do not break the law and put yourself at risk.”

Emma’s caring words struck a cord with Robin and the tears started to fall. “I promise to talk, ouch please it hurts, ugh I’ll talk more and not let it all just get to a point where stuff like this happens when I’m frustrated. It was - ouch, Emma come on no, not there,” Robin’s words were taken right out of her mouth when her Aunt began spanking her sit spots and upper thighs. 

Robin had the comforter blanket scrunched up in the balls of her fists as Emma continued, “Finish what you were going to say before I started going lower on your backside. ‘It was’ what?”

Robin tried to collect her thoughts back to what she was saying. Um, well I meant that I could have made a lot of better decisions tonight, ouchhhhhh please,” Robin pleaded.

“Good, because I was serious about you staying her for a little while if you need. You are 19, working and in school, but that does not mean that you would have free reign. Your mom may be a lot but either way you definitely would not be stealing cars.” Emma emphasized that last statement with 2 hard swats to the center of her backside. 

“Ouch, please I promise, I’ll do better. No more breaking into cars. And ow, ugh, I’m sorry for what I did to the bug,” Robin cried out. She was fighting less over Emma’s lap and Emma felt that she was able to read that it was enough for her.

“Come on sweetie,” Emma said softly as she pulled Robin up off of her lap after she had stopped spanking. Emma and Robin laid in the bed cuddled up together. Robin had a few last tears coming down her face Emma wiped away. “I don’t want to see anything happen to you, okay?”

“I really am sorry. Things just get to be a lot and I freak out,” Robin said. 

Emma responded, “I know. You’re forgiven and all we want you is to do better next time. Your Aunt Regina and I are always here for you. And so is your mom no matter how hard she is on you. Come on, let’s go fix some food before your Aunt come home.” Emma gave Robin a kiss on her forehead and got off the bed. 

“Ugh are you going to tell her what happened?” Robin exclaimed sprawled out on her stomach on the bed not wanting to have her backside hit the bed just yet. 

Emma smiled and scoffed when she heard a voice from the doorway.  
“What makes you think she does not already know?” Regina said as she entered the bedroom. “Of course I was going to find out,” Regina said as she walked towards her niece. “Hi Trouble,” Regina said softly as she embraced her in a big hug. It was still early enough and Regina knew everyone needed to eat still. “Go down and order a pizza. We will be there in a few minutes,” Regina instructed as she sent her niece towards the door with a soft swat to her backside. 

“Hey, Aunt Regina, owwww!” Robin said. 

“Hm well, that wouldn’t have hurt if someone hadn’t been naughty and gotten spanked now would it?” Emma said with a smile. “Go sweetie, order the pizza.” Robin went downstairs and Emma and Regina embraced and flopped onto the bed. 

“So, how was being on the other side of it this time?” Regina asked holding back a laugh. 

Emma looked at her and said, “It was so difficult after she agreed to it and sounded so apologetic. But then I remembered finding her in that car and high, I just was scared something could have happened to her. I still don’t know how with how adorable I am you still were able to go through with it after finding Ruby and I.”

Regina laughed at her wife playfully, “You think you were adorable, you little stoner, maybe you didn’t get enough that night.”

“Oh no, I definitely did.” Emma responded making sure her backside was safely away from her wife in case she got any ideas. 

Emma sat up and turned to her wife, “Okay so I might have said to Robin that if she needed time away we could talk about the possibility of her staying here. Since Henry moved out we could always think about it. I really think her and Zelena need some time away from each other and we would be able to still keep an eye on her and be there for her. Hell, it might be better for their relationship not living together, she is 19 years old.”

Regina look proudly at her wife, “Well, when did you become the responsible one Miss Swan. But seriously, I think it is a very good idea. Not sure how my sister will take it but we all can talk about it together.’’

“I had been thinking about the whole pot thing too. She told me she’s been doing it for the last year or so. She said it helps her unwind but if she agreed to go to Archie and only do it in moderation safely because let’s be real if we told her stop she isn’t going to. I think if she worked on reaching out more it’ll help her a bunch,” Emma continued. 

Regina looked at Emma with such a big smile, “I love you, you know that. You have grown so much in the time I’ve known you. I think you have really thought about that girl down there with love and a lot of heart. I would love for her to move in her and continue in school and work hard to get through this rough patch.” Emma smiled at her wife, “I love you too!” 

Robin called from the living room, “PIZZA’S HERE.” The couple went downstairs to talk to their niece about the new possibly living arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am toying with writing the story about Regina finding Emma and Ruby high too and spanking them. Thoughts??


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8/29/20 Edit: So I decided to add to this story! 
> 
> I wanted to explore Robin moving in with Regina and Emma. This story will include actual spankings and talks of spankings. 
> 
> Here is a bit after the food arrives the same night that Emma spanked Robin. Let me know any trouble you want Robin to get into. I also am toying with Emma and Robin getting in trouble for something together maybe?

Emma, Regina, and Robin went into the kitchen to eat. Robin sat down a bit more quickly for her butt’s liking and she let out a small yelp. Emma and Regina smirked at her reaction. Robin wanted to pretend like nothing happened and passed the box around for everyone to grab a slice. 

Regina looked at her niece talking about school and was waiting to bring up the conversation Emma started earlier that night. She figured it was going to come back up anyway and she said, “We are glad to hear that school is going so well sweetie. Now, your Aunt Emma mentioned the idea she brought up earlier with you...” She saw Robin’s face light up with excitement. 

“I promise to be so so so good if you let me stay!” Robin responded. 

Emma said, “Whoa there, as much as we appreciate that, we will need to talk more together and with your mother about this before anything is decided.” Robin nodded expressing her understand. 

“I just am happy for the option being talked about. I think we need time away from each other. We can’t get along and live together anymore, I wish I knew why... I know she loves me but she has an odd way of showing it,” Robin said quietly. Regina felt for her niece, she knew Zelena was tough but the girl needed a change.

“Before we continue entertaining this idea we have a few stipulations first,” Emma added. 

Robin rolled her eyes and said, “You mean rules...”

“Yes young lady, rules. Until you are on your own, which is an option if you can afford it, you still need to answer to someone,” Regina stated. 

Emma continued, “You told me that you have been smoking for about a year now, right?” Robin responded with a small nod, not able to look her aunt in the eye. 

“Now we know that it isn’t exactly legal here yet but we also know that telling you to stop probably wouldn’t do much good. If you continue to smoke then you will do it safely and responsibly and not let it get in the way of work or school. You will not get behind a vehicle after using it either or use it as a way to escape your problems. Using it to relax sometimes is different than using it to run away from issues,” Emma added. 

Robin thought about what her aunt said and she couldn’t really argue with it. She did enjoy smoking and she was 19 after all. She did like to use it and forget about her problems but could work on that somehow and just do it for fun and to chill and not disappear sometimes. “Okay, that’s reasonable,” Robin responded. 

Emma smiled, “We also talked about something else not too long ago. Do you remember what that was?”

Robin shifted in her seat, “Talking instead of letting things get too hard.”

Regina said, “Good. Now we are always here for you and your mother but have you ever thought about going to Archie for help too?”

Robin shrugged, “Haven’t really thought about it but I’ll think about it.”

“Okay, you do that and let us know your thoughts when you’re ready.” Emma said. 

Robin was curious what other rules they would have and it was as if they could read her mind Regina started, “Since we’re talking about all of this we could also add that you would have house chores and before you go off about it being childish we all contribute to keeping the house put together and tidy. You would be expected to do well in school, maintain your job, be respectful to us, no underage drinking, keep yourself safe, and a reasonable curfew would be in effect that we agree upon.”

“What kind of curfew?” Robin inquired. 

“We can get into specifics if we get that far into a decision but we know you are a college student. You still need to remember that you are only 19 years old,” Emma added. 

“So what happens when I screw up, you send me back to my mom?” Robin asked.

“No sweetie, of course not. We are not going to hold being able to live here over your head to behave. We want you to succeed and we want to be there for you. But depending on what occurs you can expect something similar to what took place tonight,” Regina stated firmly in the end.

Robin’s eyes went wide and was shocked. “Come on Aunt Regina, I get tonight was bad and I deserved it after what I did but to do THAT again, please you can’t. I am not a child... You can’t just spank me whenever you feel like it after I do something you don’t like.” Robin said angrily. 

“First of all drop the attitude. If you were listening, I said nothing of the sort about doing it whenever we feel like. You also know that we would never do that,” Regina responded. 

Robin’s face softened, “I know. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. It’s just embarrassing getting spanked at 19 years old... You would get that if you were me.”

Regina smirked and looked at her wife, “What do you think Emma? Do you think it is embarrassing to get spanked at 19 years old or maybe even a bit older than that?”

Emma’s face was red at Regina’s statement. Robin was confused until it hit her, “Wait, what?!. Aunt Emma does she mean...?”

Emma tried to pretend her wife had not just shared that with their niece to hint at what happened a few months ago but Robin was not letting it go. 

Regina chimed in, “You would be surprised how common the practice is here dear. Coming over from our land it was a regular occurrence and age never really played a factor.”

Emma trying to be an adult owned up to it and just said, “Yeah, I did something reckless and childish a few months ago and it happened to me for the first time in my life. I was spanked and moved on from it and learned from it.”

Robin couldn’t believe it... Emma getting spanked, but it meant that there was no hope for her getting out of them in the future. She made a mental note to ask Emma about it later and get more details.

They cleaned up the dishes and all went up to get ready for bed. It had been late and they all had a long day. They agreed that they would have Zelena over tomorrow and start the conversation about the possible move.

Regina said to her wife as they got into bed, “I hope you aren’t mad at me for telling about you being spanked?”

Emma wanted to be annoyed at her wife but like she said it was a common thing in the Enchanted Forest and when it happened she totally deserved it. “Nah, I get it. You were making a point about never being too old for it. I don’t think it’ll undermine my authority with her if she does move in. After all she is 19 like we keep hearing and saying and we aren’t her parents. We are her cool Aunts and will always keep her in line when need be.”

Regina was glad that was how Emma saw the share. They kissed and turned out the lights. Tomorrow would be an interesting day talking to Zelena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Share some love or comment if you can. 
> 
> Thanks!  
> -Samantha


End file.
